Unspoken
by Light The Visionary
Summary: Mello's finally going to tell Matt how he feels. Or so he says. MelloMatt. Slash.
1. I

**A/N - My first Death Note fic. Be kind.**

**Also, I've never actually watched / read it. * Blush * I've seen the first episode and Matt's death. That's pretty much it. The only things I really know about Mello and Matt are what I've read on their wikia pages and fanfiction. I know, I fail at life. But these two really caught my eye so. . This is the spawn of my intrigue, I suppose. They're at Wammy's during this, by the way.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine. **

**Warnings - Yaoi [[ Kinda ]] . OOCness [[ Well, I haven't actually seen or read DN ]]. Etc.

* * *

**

Today is important. I can just feel it. Today is so important, I'm baffled as to why I came to Psychology in the first place. There's not even anyone interesting here today. Near is here, sitting in the corner quietly, fingers twitching toward the fucking Action Man sticking out of his pocket.

Okay, so maybe it's like, Optimus Prime and not Action Man, but whatever.

I glance over to where Matt usually sits.

He's… Not here. He's 'sick'.

Absolute bullshit.

He got a new game on Saturday, and told Roger that he was ill on Sunday. One pair of puppy dog eyes later and he's excused from classes for a week.

Stupid Matt and his big, green, faux - innocent eyes. I think that's why he wears those goggles of his all the time. He's just too goddamn cute without them.

Which brings me back to why today is so important. Today is the day I'm going to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him.

No seriously, I really am going to tell him. Stop laughing.

The bell rings, and I'm out the door before anyone else, including our teacher, has packed up their books. I break into a run, which isn't all that unusual for me, and don't slow down until I skid to a halt three floors later outside of mine and Matt's shared room.

I hastily dig my key out from underneath the chocolate wrappers in my pocket and unlock our door. It's always locked so Matt can game and smoke in peace, and without getting caught.

I stroll into the room as casually as humanly possible.

Alright, that's a lie. I fucking strut. It's not my fault I've got my swag on.

Matt, unsurprisingly, hasn't moved so much as an inch since I left four hours ago. He's quite contentedly sitting cross - legged on the floor, cigarette dangling between his lips, staring intensely at the TV Screen.

I'm fairly sure Roger only allows the games consoles to be here because Matt suffers from withdrawal symptoms without them. No joke. It's like watching a crack addict try to quit cold turkey.

Yes, my best friend, who I happen to be in love with, is one of the biggest nerds ever to step foot on the planet. He's second only to Bill Gates. And possibly the guy who created World of Warcraft.

"Hey Matt." I greet nonchalantly, sitting down on the end of my bed. I get a non - committal grunt in return for my politeness. Screw you then, Matt.

"I see you've had a productive day." I say sarcastically, eying the mounds of cigarette filters that are unceremoniously stuffed into the ashtray beside him. He pointedly ignores me.

I go quiet, leaving the only sounds between us the sounds of chaotic slaughter coming from the TV.

This is it, I suppose. Time to confess my undying love.

God, could I sound like any more of a faggot?

I stare at Matt; it's kind of hard not to. He's got that look on his face that he always gets when he's properly focusing. Usually on a game.

His eyes are narrowed slightly, though it's difficult to notice with his goggles, and his nose is wrinkled slightly. I swear I have never seen anything more adorable.

Okay, so I can sound like more of a faggot. Fucking fantastic.

If I start quoting Shakespeare, I may actually have to shoot myself.

How am I supposed to confess to him anyway?

'_Dude, I've been in love with you since we were twelve.'_?

'Cause that doesn't sound perverted at all.

The standard _'I love you' _is too plain and too quick. It'd go straight over his head and be filtered completely.

No. It has to be something that will make him stop and listen to me.

How about _'Hey Matt, come over here so I can fuck your brains out like I've been wanting to since puberty' _?

Actually… That one is kind of tempting.

Just to see his reaction. He might actually have a heart attack.

But that would be counter - productive, I suppose.

Guess I'm winging it so.

Here goes nothing.

"Matt?" The boy in question nods, but stays engrossed in Time Splitters.

I open my mouth to tell him, but nothing comes out.

He glances over his shoulder at me and frowns.

"What did you do?" he asks, pausing his game and turning to me.

He raises his eyebrows in expectation when I don't reply.

"Well?"

"I didn't do anything." I say quickly. He looks disbelieving.

"I didn't!" I insist.

"What did you want to say then?"

**Silence.**

"Mello, I'm just about on a boss level…" He trails off, left hand reaching for the controller.

"…Nothing."

I am such a fucking coward.

He shrugs, returning to his play station, leaving me to feebly attempt to justify chickening out.

"You alright?" Matt asks.

I nod.

Some things are better left unsaid anyway.

Yeah Mello, just keep telling yourself that. Coward.


	2. II

**A/N - Painfully short, I am aware.**

**I know I said that this was complete, but seeing as how I was asked to turn it into a multi - chapter, I decided to give it ago.**

**It's only going to be three chapters though, and I have it written already. I know this one is ridiculously short, but the next one is much longer. And I'll update it when enough people want me too x]**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer - Still not mine. Though I am totally buying Matt's goggles x] They are awesome.**

**Warnings - Same as the last chapter. Yaoi, OOC, Mello's potty mouth. . .

* * *

**

So, my first attempt at telling Matt I love him was a complete flop.

I chickened out, and Matt kept on beating the shit out of zombies in blissful ignorance.

I am not happy.

That was Wednesday. It's now 11 0' clock on Sunday night and I still haven't grow a pair and told the idiot I love him.

But tonight's the night. Really this time.

I've eaten eight bars of Dairy Milk, yelled at Near for acting like a fucking five year old and narrowly avoided getting grounded by Roger for punching one of the other kids.

I am absolutely mentally prepared for this.

I hope.

What's the worst thing that can happen?

Except for Matt being disgusted by me… And asking to change rooms, and hating me and ignoring me for the rest of my life…

Shut up, Mello.

Okay, now or never.

"Matt!" I call, sitting up on my bed quickly.

"What?" He asks, stubbing out his cigarette and lighting a new one.

Fucking chain smokers. Doesn't he know that it's dangerous to smoke in bed?

"Why are you staring at me?" he asks.

"Um, no reason." I answer, hiding my blush under a curtain on blonde hair.

He shrugs and takes a long drag of his cigarette. I have to tell him. If I don't do it now, I never will.

"I love you." I say as calmly as I possibly can before I can chicken out again.

He blinks, exhaling a shit load of smoke.

"I love you too." He says simply.

**What?**

"You do?" I ask suspiciously.

It can't be that easy.

**Can it?**

"Sure. You're the best friend I've ever had."

…Fuck.

"That all?" He asks, tossing the rest of his cigarette out the open window.

"Yeah." I nod, defeated.

I collapse back onto my bed and I hear him settle down in your own bed and flicking off the lamp on the table between us.

"Night Mels." He says.

"Night."

Un - fucking - believable.

When I finally gather the courage (stupidity) to say it, he takes it as platonic.

Stupid, adorable, geekish, socially retarded Matt.

Genius my ass.

"_Sure. You're the best friend I've ever had."_

Roommates. Best friends.

That's all we are. All we'll ever be.

I guess it must be better this way.


	3. III

**A/N - Here it is, the third [[ and final ]] chapter of Unspoken x] Thank you everyone who's favourited it, and thanks even more to those who've reviewed too ! You all win at life x]**

**Disclaimer - I'd like Matt, if he's for sale x]**

**Warning - Same as the others.**

* * *

I officially fail at life.

Operation Tell - Matt - I'm - Crazy - In - Love - With - Him was a complete and utter washout, so now I'm wallowing in a pit of despair and self - disgust.

Well, I'm not really, but I may as well be for all the comfort eating I've been doing. I haven't been without a bar of chocolate since the 'I love you too' fiasco.

Now I know what you're thinking; _'Mello's never without a bar of chocolate anyway!'. _While that may be true, I usually go for the lower fat chocolate. But now I'm onto the heavy duty shit - Hershey's Milk Chocolate. Calorie Central.

It's only been a week and I swear to God I've put on about 20 fucking pounds.

No exaggeration.

Okay, maybe a _little_ exaggeration, but I **have **put on weight.

I probably should go back to the less fattening shit, 'cause Matt won't like me if I'm fat.

Not that it matters, because I haven't the balls to confess to him again after he took it the wrong way last time.

Thus, I'm going to stick to my Hershey thank you very much.

I'm going to be fat, balls - less, lovesick Mello and I'm going to stay here in the kitchen and never, ever, ever go back to my (our) bedroom.

'Cause I'm just pathetic like that.

As for Matt, he'll hardly notice I'm gone.

He has his PS3 and his PSP and his DS and his 360 and his HDKJBVKA238528 and what not.

He'll be perfectly happy and maybe someday he'll wake up and think 'what happened to that blonde, violent, potty mouth chocolate addict that used to live here? What was his name…?'

"Mello?"

… Goddamnit. He interrupted my inner monologue.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. And wreck your fucking soliloquy.

"Mello? You in here?"

"Maybe if you took off those stupid ass goggles you'd have seen me by now." I grumble.

He sighs and walks over to the table I've been sitting at for the last several hours and sits down across from me, looking at the several billion discarded chocolate papers scattered on the table and the floor.

I take another bite of my bar and he takes off his goggles and examines me cautiously.

"Mello… We need to talk." he says in his quiet Matt-voice.

I just keep on munching. In my experience, you know shit's about to go down when someone says 'we need to talk.'

Though I can't deny he's caught my interest.

He's avoiding looking at me now, and he runs a hand through his red hair, making it stick up cutely.

"'tknowhowsoI'mjustgoingtospititout." He says, and I'm somewhat surprised that I understood it.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have found something that goes faster than the speed of light; Matt Jeevas' sentences when he's nervous.

Wait. Nervous? Why is he nervous?

"Matt." I start carefully.

"Who did you kill?"

He looks at me as if I've finally gone completely insane.

Which might not be too far off the mark, in all fairness.

"What? Kill? No. God, no." He says.

"What then?" I ask.

He stares at his feet.

"Matty…"

"Iloveyou."

…

What. The. **FUCK**?

"You… What?"

He winces.

"I love you." he says, slower, and he looks like he's bracing himself for me to blow up.

As if I would.

"WHAT? NO! BAD MATTY! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT! I GET TO SAY THAT! FOR FUCKS SAKE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR TWO MOTHERFUCKING WEEKS!"

Okay, so maybe I would. Whoops.

I've never understood the phrase 'looks like a deer caught in headlights' before. What does a deer caught in headlights look like? Now I know. It looks like Matt does at this moment.

From the expression on his face, he doesn't know if he should be shocked or terrified.

"You… Love me?" He says eventually.

And then it hits me. Like a ton of fucking bricks.

What I said.

Fuck.

And then, what _he _said.

I'm completely floored. And flabbergasted. And overwhelmed, and stunned, and startled and every other synonym for 'shocked' there is.

Holy fucking shit.

Matt Jeevas loves me.

My life is epic.

My shock clouds my Idiot Metre, and I do something that I know I'll look back on and want to punch myself for.

I launch myself dramatically across the table and attack him into what is quite possible the most passionate kiss of all time.

As cheesy as it sounds, it felt like an eternity had passed when I eventually pull away.

And then I realise that the only thing separating me from the cold hard floor is Matt.

Looks like I literally did tackle him.

And knocked over a table and two chairs in the process.

And on top of all of that, I think I gave Matt a heart attack.

Either that or I've stunned him into being physically and mentally incapable of moving and/or speaking.

I disregard the wreckage of furniture around us and smile at him.

"Love you Matty." I declare happily.

This seems to snap him out of his trance and he opens his mouth to speak.

"Ahem."

Matt freezes and I slowly raise my head to look at the silhouette in the doorway.

And now we're **completely** fucked.

"Looks like you boys have had an… interesting evening." Roger says, surveying the room.

I gulp as my eyes follow his gaze.

The furniture. It must've made one hell of a bang when I knocked it.

Obviously alerting Roger to our kitchen antics.

His eyes fall on us. Us, being to teenage boys lying amongst a wreck of furniture and chocolate wrappings, and myself pinning my best friend (boyfriend?) to the stone floor.

Uh oh.

There is no possible way this can end well.

"My office, now." Roger says, deathly calm.

I quickly jump to my feet, pulling Matt up with me.

I head for the door but Matt grabs my wrist and pulls me back."Love you too, Mels." He smiles.

I can die happy now.

And, judging by the look on Roger's face, I just might.

* * *

**A/N - Anyone interested in seeing Unspoken in Matt's POV ?**

**Let me know, and thank you for reading !**


	4. Authors Note

**Authours Note ; **

Sorry, if I got anyone excited when they saw this had been updated,but I felt that this was the easiest way to get the message to fans of this story.

I know I promised many of you Matt's POV of Unspoken, and I shall deliver.

I'm just adding the finishing touches to another Death Note drabble, [[ It's called Playground Games, if you want to check it out ]] and I'll be starting Matty's view of Unspoken in the next half hour or so. It'll be called 'Unheard' and it'll also be three chapters.

Hope you guys are pleased xD


End file.
